


enamoured

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alcohol, Car Troubles, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, Stars, Tattoos, delimoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moo couldn't hold in the groan that slipped out of his lips as his head thudded back against the car seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enamoured

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt on tumblr:  
> The Way You Said I Love You: (3) A scream

Moo couldn’t hold in the groan that slipped out of his lips as his head thudded back against the car seat.

They’d broken down on the way back from Evan’s house, left parked on the side of the road in the darkness and it was aggravating. Marcel was passed out in the back-seat of the car and Moo envied him, jealous that his friend could just blissfully ignore the mess they’d gotten themselves into. He glanced over at Delirious who sat in the drivers seat, frustration written all over his face and Moo just wanted to reach out and comfort him.

He didn’t, instead he just shoved his hands underneath his thighs in an attempt to quell the urge and sighed, “This sucks,”

“Yeah, I fucking know. Can’t call Evan and Luke cause they’re drunk as fuck and Tyler’s probably too busy with Mini to pick up the phone…”

“Nogla’s stuck in Ireland and same with Brian…”

“And fucking Marcel is passed out in the back-seat, drunk off his ass! Our friends are all useless idiots,” Delirious growled and Moo couldn’t stop himself from laughing. The absurdity of their situation was somewhat hilarious and while he found it funny, it was obvious that Jon didn’t. He sighed, letting his giggles trail off as he tried to think of a way out of the situation.

“Whatever, dude. Come on, let’s just go see what the problem is first before giving up so soon,” he reasoned, pushing his door open and stepping out into the cool, night air. The sky above him was pitch black and Moo couldn’t stop the shiver that ran up his spine. He trudged through the dirt to the front of the car and stood there awkwardly until Delirious opened the hood.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Jon got out of the car, grumbling under his breath as he moved to stand beside him. They ended up pressed against each other  _so closely_ that Moo found himself unintentionally holding his breath, he didn’t know if Delirious was standing so close to him for the warmth or if it was for some other reason completely.

I didn’t matter though, because the contact sent Moo’s head spinning.

“What’s wrong with her,” Jon mumbled, scrunching up his nose as he turned to face Brock. They were so close together that Jon’s breath- which came out in puffs of smoke due to the cold air- was inches in front of his face and Moo just wanted to feel it against his neck instead.

Brock shrugged his shoulders, rubbing his hands together in front of his body and bit at his cheek, “No idea, sadly… I’m not actually a mechanic. I play video games with a bunch of losers and lift pianos, what about you, huh? Mr Mysterious…” he joked, grinning at Delirious who just shrugged back at him with a small smile on his lips.

“I too, play video games with a bunch of losers but I also give people tattoos,” he replied, bending down slightly to poke around at the engine, “I’m pretty fucking good, if I say so myself.”

Brock snorted a laugh, shaking his head, “Prove it, show me a tattoo you’ve done and then I’ll believe you,” he challenged, letting his eyes trail over Jon’s hunched figure.

To be honest, Brock knew that he had a hopeless crush on Jon.

It was obvious and he’d long since given up on trying to deny his pansexualtiy, ever since he realised that ignoring it  _wasn’t_ going to change anything. Delirious was hot and perfectly his type, but his friend was probably straight and he definitely didn’t want to make things awkward between them.

So instead, Brock kept quiet about his feelings and carried on with each day as if they were  _just_ friends. It was tough but he managed.

“You’re lucky I have a few pics on my phone,” Delirious answered, glancing up at him with a wicked smile. There was something in his eyes that made Moo swallow deeply, his mouth going dry as a bolt of attraction ran though his whole body. He nodded back slowly, watching quietly as Delirious dug around in his pocket for his phone, before pulling it out and handing it over to him.

Brock gently took it from his hands, twisting his body around so he could lean his back up against the hood of the car and focus on the pictures Delirious was showing him. He felt as if Jon was sharing a part of himself with him, he’d only just revealed what he looked like to them a week ago and now Moo realised that he was going to know more about him that what the others did- excluding Cartoonz of course.

It didn’t stop him from feeling special under Jon’s gaze as he flipped through the photos.

“[That first one, the water one, took fucking ages to do.](http://www.tattoobite.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/water-waves-with-tree-tattoos-on-ribs.jpg) So much bloody detail that I put into that tattoo and it didn’t help that the asshole refused to sit still,” he complained, pressing up against Brock’s side and leaning his chin on his arm ever so slightly.

Moo let his eyes take in every little detail in the image, the way the waves moved and almost looked like they belonged to something alive. A creature hidden beneath the water line that was fighting forcefully against the dead tree that was invading it’s territory.

He could see Jon bite at his lips from the corner of his eye and it was so hard for him to not to lean over and kiss him.

“Look at the next one,” Jon whispered, glancing up at him through his eyelashes and Brock nodded slowly in response. His throat was still dry and he didn’t particularly want to stutter in front of Jon.

The next tattoo was less intricate, yet it was as if Delirious had just glued a photograph to somebody’s skin. It looked so real, [a gigantic tree standing alone in front of a sunset and something about it was extremely peaceful](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/52/86/23/5286232cd63d04b2b4079a0e1451ba12.jpg).

“I enjoyed doing that one,” Delirious sighed, pulling away from Moo and glancing over his shoulder to look back at the car, “simple and pretty,”

“Looks so realistic,” Moo replied, eyes glued to the screen, “you were right, you are pretty fucking good,”

Delirious laughed loudly, it filled the silence that surrounded them and replaced it with something that sounded almost magical. Moo shook his head, rolling his eyes he sighed to himself before looking back at the phone in his hand. Jon’s laughter was like music to his ears and he knew he’d never tire of hearing it.

“The last one… that’s probably my favourite. [She got that as a tribute to her grandfather, he passed away a couple of years before and that was his favourite bird.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ea/59/0f/ea590f90112f11fef0e51c2c9f017165.jpg) She cried once I finished- when she finally got to see it- and that was when I realised that tattoos  _aren’t_  just pretty, permanent pictures on someone’s skin. They can mean so much more than that and oh God, I love that I can give that feeling to someone,” Delirious said, his voice filled with so much passion that Moo couldn’t help but feel slightly surprised.

Moo looked at the picture, taking in the beautiful cherry blossom flowers and the detailed blue bird that sat on the branch. He could see why delirious loved it so much and Moo had an idea pop into his head.

“You know… I’ve kinda been thinking about getting a tattoo of my own one day. You could… you could maybe be the one who does it, if you want to?” He asked, passing the phone back to Jon who took it back with a large grin.

“Really! Fuck yeah dude, I would love to give you a fucking tattoo,” he replied, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

“Maybe I might be able to see your tattoo’s one day? I’m sure you must have some of your fucking own, right?” Moo asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah, I have a few,” Delirious replied, licking his lips slowly. The air between them fell silent and although it wasn’t awkward, Moo desperately wanted to fill it. He wanted to fill it with all of the different reasons why he was so  _enamoured_ by Jonathan, he wanted to tell his friend that he was the first thing on his mind in the morning and the last thing he thought about before going to sleep.

He wanted to stop denying the extent of his feelings, because it wasn’t just a crush anymore and he needed to accept that.

“I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep in months,” Delirious muttered, his eyes dropping down to look at his feet.

“What? Why?” Brock questioned, suddenly growing worried about Jon. His thoughts dramatically shifting to focus on the well being of his friend and it was hard not to let the worry cloud his thoughts.

“I was petrified to meet you guys in person, mainly because I was sacred of how  _you’d_ react once  _you_ saw my face,” he confessed, still deliberately avoiding Moo’s eyes.

“J- Delirious, dude. I’m not the type of person to judge someone based on their looks, you should know that. I don’t understand, did I say something to make you feel like that or…?”

“…You never call me Jon,”

Moo couldn’t help but flinch at his tone, it was almost accusing and Brock hated it. He didn’t think it was that big of a deal, since he’d been _deliberately_ avoiding saying Jon since he had no idea his friend would actually appreciate him using his first name. Delirious was secretive, kept his personal life to himself and so Moo assumed that the name Jon was only for people he was close too.

Like Evan and Luke… not Brock.

“I didn’t think I was allowed too,” he whispered back but he wasn’t even sure if Delirious was  _actually_ even listening to his answers.

“Of course you’re allowed too,” he replied, finally raising his eyes to met Brock’s, “You of all people… jeez, you’ve fucked me up good, Brock. All of my wishes are about you, I have to bite my tongue whenever I see you to stop myself from blurting out all of the stupid shit in my head. I feel like I’m going to have a heart attack whenever I’m around you and you’re always so quite but I love it when you speak… I’m just…”

His voice was slowly raising in volume, almost as if he couldn’t control himself anymore and Brock was hardly breathing himself. He desperately wanted to interrupt Delirious, to tell him that he felt the same but the doubt in the back of his mind kept him quiet. Instead he waited, hoping that Jon would finish his trail of thought and it would be something that Brock actually wanted to hear.

“I want to say what’s on my mind, Brock. I don’t want to have to bite my tongue anymore,  _literally_. I don’t want to have to get used the sting and the taste of blood in my mouth whenever I’m around you. I want to be able to fucking tell you that I think your  _gorgeous_! That sometimes I just want to kiss that fucking smile of yours, right off of you face! I want to see you fucking naked! I  _want_ you! I-I…” he yelled, raising his hands to run them through his short hair, “I fucking _love you_! I’m  _in_ fucking love with you, oh my God!” he screamed.

As soon as the words left his lips, Brock was surging forward and kissing Jon with everything he had. He gripped at Delirious’s hips tightly, pulling them flush against his and he bit at Jon’s lips. He wanted to leave him breathless, to make his lips ruby red and leave his face completely flushed. He wanted to mark Jonathan, claim him as his own and he could barely restrain himself from pushing him up against the car and kissing every inch of his skin.

He’d waited for this moment for so long and now it was finally his.

“F-fuck, uh. I-I guess, ah! Shit, I guess that means y-you like me back, r-right?” Jon breathed, struggling to speak as Moo moved to attack his neck with kisses and bites.

“Yeah, definitely…” he replied, pulling back slightly to admire his work. He let his eyes trail over the flushed Delirious, who had red marks bitten into his skin and he was staring back at Brock with so much love in his eyes, “I love you too, Jon, so much. The things I could do to you if Basically wasn’t here with us,”

“Well… he is passed out…” Jon replied, a sly smile of his face. Moo just shook his head, laughing under his breath as he turned to close the hood of the car. He gently took Jon’s hand in his and pulled him to go sit on the boot of the car. The night sky above them was freckled with stars, but compared to the man beside him, it was actually pretty ordinary and Moo much preferred to watch Jon like he was the whole world.

“Later, I promise,” he mumbled, pulling him so he was tucked up against his side, “now though, we’ll just have to call Mini-  _repeatedly_ \- until he answers and then wait for them to come pick us up. Till then, maybe you should tell me about all of those wishes you made about me, huh?”

“That I can do, I suppose…” Delirious replied, running his fingers down Brock’s leg as he stared up at the stars,“the one thing I wished for the most, was that I wanted what Mini and Wildcat have, I wanted  _us_ to be something. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I get the urge, or tell you how much I love you every day. I was so jealous of them when they told us but now…”

“Your wish has come true,” Brock whispered back and Jon’s resulting smile was something he’d never grow tired of seeing.

“‘bout fucking time,”


End file.
